


Rainmaker

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Bottom!Jensen, Implied Top!Jared, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trust, stripper!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jensen and Jared’s anniversary. Jensen has a special dance routine he’s choreographed just for Jared. But Jared doesn’t show up…at least not where he’s expected. (Jensen POV)</p><p> </p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; although there can possibly be spoilers/mentions of things that happened earlier in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> \----------------------------------------------------
> 
> *Note: For anyone who viewed this fic prior to 5/10/16, no, you're not going crazy. I did change the header pic :)

 

 

The closing chords of _My Darkest Days_ by Porn Star Dancing sounded and Jensen gave one final pelvic thrust. He turned to face his audience holding fast to the remnants of a less than genuine smile. Sweat mixed with body oil beaded down his back, his neck, and every other exposed part of his near-naked body as he stood under the fading spotlight. He took a deep breath and bowed absorbing the applause before turning and striding off the stage, disappearing behind the thick, black curtain. Felicia held an awaiting robe out for him and he threaded his arms into it with a thank you.

“Has Jared shown up?” he asked the redhead as he accepted a bottle of cold water from her and took a long pull from it.

“Not to my knowledge. Maybe he got held up somewhere; it happens. I’m sure he’ll be here before the big performance.”

Felicia’s bright pink-painted lips twitched up into a subtle smirk, but Jensen didn’t notice as he turned to head down the hallway toward the changing room. He had to shower, change, and re-apply his stage makeup before he had to be back on stage in just over an hour, but he also wanted to grab a drink at the bar to keep himself loosened up before then. That meant he didn’t have a lot of time for idle chat. As stage manager, Felicia was used to the dancers darting to and fro trying to keep up with the fast-paced schedule; he knew she didn’t mind him running off.

“Let me know if you see him,” he called back over his shoulder.

“Ohhh…you know I will.” Was that a giggle he heard? He looked back, but she was already gone.

Jensen sat at the vanity and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes shone bright green against the dark kohl rimming his eyes. It was the first time he’d worn the exotic makeup and it looked pretty damn good. It was too bad Jared hadn’t been around to see it. He made a mental note to use it again in one of his sets.

He picked up his phone and sent off a quick text to his husband before opening a jar of cream. By the time he had removed the mask of foundation, kohl, glitter, and everything else he had caked onto his face, there was still no answer from Jared. _Dammit. What the hell?_

He grabbed his street clothes from the couch and made his way to the showers.

There was still time. Jared would be here.

~*~

Red, blue, and purple laser beams shot through the club proper cutting through the clouds of dry ice drifting about. The place was packed tonight. Jensen pushed through the Saturday night crowd, grinning and saying hi to the various wait staff he met and passed on the way from backstage to the bar; some of the people who recognized him stopped him and asked for quick selfies to be taken with them and he obliged. Becca, Steph, and Sean were up in the cages tonight dressed in white feathers and not much else; they looked good up there, twisting, turning, and gyrating to the music. Jensen had been up there a few times, but it wasn’t really his thing. He preferred the stage; that was his place, where he was the most comfortable. Apparently, the crowd agreed because Jeff hadn’t put him back in a cage since Jensen’s first full performance. And now Jensen had held the Saturday _Prime_ slot for the last few months.

“Hey, Jensen,” Steve acknowledged him when he finally reached the bar. “What’s your poison tonight?”

“A White Russian will do for now, thanks.”

“One White Russian coming up.”

Steve turned and grabbed a couple bottles of liquor off the shelf behind him and quickly began to mix Jensen’s drink. Jensen pulled out his cell phone and leaned up against the counter, elbows resting on the polished glass counter while he waited. He checked his texts; there was still no response from Jared.

Less than a minute later, his drink was delivered. He leaned forward so Steve could hear him. “Have you seen or heard from Jared?”

Steve shook his head no, but didn’t get to say anything more than a _hang on_ as another order was called his way. Jensen sipped his drink feeling the slight burn of it going down his throat. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Jared should be here by now; he promised. It was their three year anniversary and Jensen had a special set he choreographed all on his own for his husband. Whether Jared was there or not, Jensen was going to have to go with it; he had nothing else up his sleeve for tonight.

The lights at the other end of the room darkened and the hard, steady beats of _Pony_ by Genuwine began to play over the sound system. Jensen settled back to watch as Matt and Tom (or the Doublemint Twins as he liked to refer to them as) trotted up on stage already waving their arms around getting the audience to crank up the volume. Theirs was a popular routine and the crowd went wild. The patrons at the bar quickly cleared out in search of tables out on the floor.

“So, I hear there’s a new act on tonight, another solo,” Steve had returned with a refill for Jensen which he gladly accepted.

Jensen raised his brow. This was news to him. Felicia hadn’t even said anything—and she knew all the acts going on each night. “Really? I didn’t hear. You know who?” He took a seat on one of the recently vacated bar stools and got comfortable. Strippers had their own world and names got around. He worried briefly about someone upstaging him and taking his slot. It’s not like he and Jared needed the money, but still. Prime was his club, his home away from home.

“Nah, just a stage name… _The Rainmaker_. I wouldn’t worry too much. Chris said Jeff was doing someone a favor.” He cleared the bar of a few empty glasses and then wiped the area down with a rag.

 _If you’re horny, let’s do it_  
_Ride it, my pony_  
_My saddle’s waitin’_  
_Come and jump on it_

Jensen tried to ignore the music pounding into his head. _Rainmaker_? That was an interesting choice. And what the hell did Steve mean Jeff was doing someone a favor? That was an odd kind of favor to ask of someone. “He on next or later?”

Steve pressed his teeth into his bottom lip as he sifted through some paperwork behind the bar. He dragged his finger down what Jensen assumed was tonight’s schedule. “Next.”

Jensen would have some time to watch before he had to ready himself for his final act of the night. New acts were always interesting. You pretty much knew if someone was going to make it or not just from their very first dance. Obviously, he couldn’t be that bad if Jeff cleared him to do a solo. Jeff took pride in the acts he allowed on stage at his club.

He dragged the tip of his index finger around the lip of his tumbler. “So, you and Chris still coming over tomorrow? We got steaks and beer. Jeff and Hilarie are comin’.”

Steve looked up from where he was sorting through money in the register. “Crap, that’s right. It’s your anniversary today. No wonder you’re lookin’ for Jared.” Steve looked around the room. “Yeah, we’ll be there,” he said as he scanned the crowd. “Don’t tell me he got caught up in one of those last minute meetings again? It’s Saturday for Christ’s sake.”

“He promised me he wouldn’t, said he cleared his schedule. I texted him, but he hasn’t gotten back to me.”

“I’ll get hold of Chris and tell him to let you know as soon as he sees him. Could be he’s just running late.”

 _Ride it_  
_Ride it_

The last beats of _Pony_ played out. The minutes were ticking by; time was winding down. Jensen glanced across the room. A couple of breathless and flustered women were in the arms of Tom and Matt; those two were always hamming it up for the audience. It never seemed to get old with the ladies. There were a couple of quick pecks to flushed cheeks and then the guys carefully helped the women offstage. Once relieved of their partners, the men took one last bow and the stage lights cut out.

Dark shadows moved over the stage, stagehands removing props and wiping it down. It would be a few minutes before the newbie came on.

Jensen nursed his second drink slowly. He never allowed himself more than a couple when he was on the clock. His routines took all his concentration and then some. The physicality, alone, was very demanding. He had to have every ounce of control over all his faculties.

The bar was crowded once more as people rushed to get drinks between sets, but Jensen remained where he was seated. He had a good view of the stage from here and wasn’t willing to give it up.

His conversation with Steve was over for now. Candy appeared from the crowd with a tray of empty glasses in her hand.

“Hey, sugar. Where’s Hotstuff tonight? He usually doesn’t miss an act.”

“He’s just runnin’ late. He’ll be here.” Jensen wasn’t sure if he was answering her question or trying to reassure himself.

“Well, I’ve got his table saved for when he gets here.”

“Thanks, Candy.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you around.” Candy winked and patted his knee as she continued on her way behind the bar to relieve herself of her burden.

Jensen sighed. It wasn’t like Jared to not at least contact him if something came up. He was starting to worry, if only slightly. He looked down to where his wedding ring normally resided; it was safely locked away in his locker down in the changing room with his wallet and car keys. With the amount of oil they slicked on their bodies before going out on stage, it wasn’t worth the risk of losing it. He couldn’t believe it had been three years since he and Jared had said their vows.

Again, the lights out on the floor dimmed. The crowd grew quiet. Music started up and Jensen lifted an eyebrow at the choice in music. _Adam Lambert? Seriously?_ Huh.

Lyrics quickly joined the music…

_I want to start a revolution_

_A type of personal solution_  
_We all have got our own pollution_  
_It's all about the execution_

It was a spotlight act which meant the lights weren’t going to come back up, not fully anyway. The dancer teased the audience by using the shadows to his advantage. In Jensen’s opinion, it wasn’t an easy act to perform. It needed practice, lots of practice if one was going to use the light and dark properly.

Whoever this _Rainmaker_ was, he was a big guy, wide shoulders, tall; Jensen could see that right off when he appeared on stage. He was attired in a formal business suit, dark pants, matching jacket. _Okay, Rainmaker…business suit. That made some sense._ He also had on a fedora which kept his face from view.

The dancer started off slow, probably testing the proverbial waters, but as the song picked up, his moves picked up the pace. He crisscrossed the stage trying to involve the audience as a whole. There were the usual pelvic thrusts and gyrations that always earned several squeals from the women. During the fourth stanza of the song, the jacket came off revealing— _wow_ —a seriously form-fitting white button down shirt; its long sleeves enveloped thick arm muscles. Jensen couldn’t help but look. _Hey, he was only human._ The dancer spun around then and did a toe touch, his tight pants molding to the firm form of his ass…a very nice ass as highlighted by the spotlights and shadows playing over it.

 _You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_  
_Let the freedom begin_  
_Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_  
_Feel the fire within_

“Shake it, baby!” someone screamed and the dancer gave his ass a good shake and then stood and turned on his heel in one smooth motion. And then the shirt was torn off, buttons silently popping, revealing bits and pieces of a well-sculpted and oiled chest under the shifting spotlights, pecs twitching and looking like Heaven in the play of lights, hard abs that were just… Jensen was hardly following the dance. What he could make out of it in the ever-changing dance of lights and shadows, that body was hot. Even Jared would have to agree.

 _I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me_  
_Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be_  
_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know_  
_How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

Following the song, the man strut his stuff across the stage, long, sexy legs hidden under the soft, silky fabric of his pants. The gait reminded Jensen of someone as he watched. It reminded him a little of…Jared.

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

The man looked up, face still hidden in the dark swathe of shadows cast down upon it by the fedora he still wore. His gaze landed on Jensen and remained there. With the spotlight act, the dancer could surely see Jensen in the light of the bar, probably far better than Jensen could see him.

Jensen squirmed some. Yes, he could admire, but to have that look reciprocated, he wouldn’t go there. He was Jared’s and Jared’s alone.

Suddenly, the hat came off.

Jensen’s drink, instantly forgotten, slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor, the tinkle of shattered glass unheard as Jensen stared at the dark mop of chestnut hair that fell out to the man’s shoulders and the wide, dimpled smile that spread across his face.

“Holy shit.” The words fell quietly from Jensen’s lips.

_That’s…that’s Jared. But…but…how? When?_

Before he could gather himself, Jared spun and ripped off his pants revealing his entire ass to the audience. Jensen felt a bit of jealousy coursing through him, but he knew what was on that stage was his and his only.

 _We're a complicated nation_  
_And now we're in a situation_  
_Let's take a Maybelline vacation_  
_And get yourself some validation_

A hand landed on Jensen’s shoulder causing him to jump, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his husband…who was _stripping._ For him.

“Jensen, you okay there? You’re gonna start catchin’ flies if you don’t close your mouth soon,” he barely heard Steve say with a snicker.

Jensen snapped his mouth closed, then opened it again to answer, but finally he just had to nod. Steve’s laugh became even louder at his back.

“He’s been practicing for a long time. All those business meetings? Here, man.”

Jensen heard the words, but his eyes and thoughts remained steadfastly on Jared. _Jared could dance._ Who’d have thought? But then again, he had some awesome moves in bed, the way he moved his hips just right… At that thought, Jensen realized how hard he was in his jeans, cock pressing desperately at his zipper.

Jared turned on stage, hips still gyrating and thrusting, and caressed his chest, long fingers splayed out and sliding down the slick of oil, tie still hanging loosely around his neck. He teased down, down, down until he looped his fingers through the thin string of his black leather G-string. He toyed with it as if he were going to tear that off, too. Jensen knew he wouldn’t; they weren’t that kind of club—but it was a good fantasy nonetheless.

There were yells of “Take it off!” accompanied by giggles and Jensen smirked as he watched Jared grin and tease with a shake of his head. But he did give a few snaps of his hips allowing the equipment hidden behind that small piece of leather to _shake, shake, shake_.

Jensen nearly groaned as he surreptitiously palmed his hardened cock. When Jared was done, that dressing room had best be empty because Jensen was going to ride that and ride it hard. From the gleam in Jared’s dark eyes, the man knew what he was getting himself into.

 _You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide_  
_Let the freedom begin_  
_Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_  
_Feel the fire within_

Jared dropped to the floor and gave a few powerful gliding push-ups/thrusts that left nothing to the imagination. His back muscles pulled and flexed; the sinew and muscle of his calves tightened and stretched and Jensen was nearly drooling as he pictured himself below Jared.

Without realizing it, Jensen was making his way down through the crowd toward the stage. His subconscious told him he had to get closer. He wanted and wanted badly.

Like the Red Sea for Moses, the crowd parted, seemingly aware that Jensen needed to be there. It wasn’t long before he was at the stage’s edge, Jared strutting and thrusting and gyrating up there, larger than life, spotlights playing over his tanned skin. Jensen was going to taste every bit of that flesh once they were out of here.

 _I'll be your mirror_  
_Darling, let your hair down_  
_Show me what you're working with_  
_And let me see you_

Jared moved lithely across the stage to where Jensen was. The crowd was in a frenzy, drawn to Jared and that gorgeous body of his. He looked like a Greek god up there, come down from the high heavens to grace Earth with his presence.

The next thing Jensen knew, Jared was reaching down and pulling him up onto the stage with him. He ground his hips into Jensen and nudged his nose into the crook of Jensen’s neck.

“Happy Anniversary, Babe.”

_Strut, strut  
Strut, strut, how you wanna be_

Jensen fell into the dance, couldn’t help it; dancing was part of who he was. Clearly, a large portion of the crowd recognized him from his earlier set if the roar that followed him up said anything. A few catcalls could even be heard over the music.

Jared’s hands slipped under the material of Jensen’s t-shirt and lifted it up over his head. A chant of “Take it off! Take it off!” began anew. Jensen felt shy all of a sudden and let his face drop to Jared’s chest. He grinned under the heat of the spotlights.

“I can’t believe you did this. Thank you, Jared.”

The music and the noise seemed to dissolve around them. They swayed to their own beat as Lambert’s song wound down.

_Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo_

_Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo_

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with  
Strut for me and show me what you're working with_

Jared reached down and tilted Jensen’s face up, hazel eyes meeting green. “I’d give you the world if I could.” And then Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s.

What Jared didn’t know was that he’d already given Jensen the world.

 

 

 ~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)
> 
> ****************************************************  
> Songs mentioned in this fic:
> 
> Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days (Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=LEdRm24u0w0) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.)
> 
> Pony by Ginuwine (Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=iYYAMEkzBAE) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.)
> 
> Strut by Adam Lambert (Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=SkhVc6i000I) for YouTube link to song/lyrics.)


End file.
